


Five Jobs Nathan Petrelli Never Had

by Jania28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Heroes (TV), Highlander: The Series, House M.D., Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of name was Buffy, Nathan thought to himself as he watched his charge enter the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Jobs Nathan Petrelli Never Had

I-Intern 

“Give me five good reasons I should hire you,” snapped the angry looking doctor as Nathan entered the room. Most people would have been startled by the man’s frank manner but Nathan had been warned about Dr. House and had his answer ready before he even sat down. “I can think of three, one I chose my profession, my dad didn’t, two I haven’t been scared of blood since I was three and finally, I had the job from the moment I walked in here, so why don’t we cut to the chase.” Nathan replied. 

The only indication Greg House was surprised by any of this was a calm blink of the eyes. After considering Nathan a moment he offered the younger man his hand. “Welcome to my team, duckling number three,” House said with a smirk and leaned forward, “now tell me what do you think about General Hospital?” 

 

II-Watcher Part One 

What kind of name was Buffy, Nathan thought to himself as he watched his charge enter the library. When he had been recruited by the Watcher’s Academy at seventeen, Nathan knew it was simply because they needed more Yanks in the ranks. He never dreamed he would be assigned a Potential much less an active Slayer like Miss Summers. 

Nathan Petrelli was not a fool, he knew the Watchers expected him to fail and fail spectacularly. They were just waiting in the wings for the pairs first screw up then they would swan in and “take care” of the mistaken Slayer like they had wanted to in the first place. But Nathan could see strength in Buffy that most people would have missed unless they were looking for it. Which in this girl’s case they didn’t seem to want to. 

“Ooo, library school turned out a hot one,” Buffy said giving Nathan a once over as she approached the desk. He suppressed a mental groan at the witty remark, it seemed, he had his work cut out for him after all. 

III-Watcher Part Two

This was not how Nathan wanted to see Paris; tracking down a disk that may or may not have existed after the holder of the disk threatened to expose her husband’s work. Not to mention the fact he had lost sight of his charge again, Amanda seemed bound and determined to do things her own way and it made Watching her a dangerous yet exciting experience. Adding Duncan McLeod to the mix made Nathan feel like he’d aged a hundred years in three days, which amused Nathan to no end since his charge was over three times his age. 

But finally he had managed to slip into the bookshop and was hunting through the shelves looking for the disk when suddenly a voice called out. “Hello Nathan long time no see, you wouldn’t be looking for this would you,” Adam asked holding up the disk and Nathan cursed a blue streak. “What do you want for it,” he asked softly. 

“Have dinner with me?” 

So maybe Paris wasn’t a total loss after all. 

 

IV-Gopher

“Tell me again why I have to do this,” Nathan asked Shawn annoyed but the other man just smirked. “You are not in tune to the physic energy of the world so you would not understand,” Shawn said dancing around Nathan who struggled not to roll his eyes, “now hold still.” 

Nathan sighed and did as Shawn asked holding his arm over his head, hot coffee in his hand and purse by his feet. When Shawn came up with the idea to act as a ‘physic consultant’ to the police Nathan tried to talk him out of it. But Shawn was Shawn and Nathan soon found himself running after his college roommate and trying his hardest not to die on a regular basis. 

Speaking of dying, Nathan decided to ask if he could lower his arm and relax only to realize his friend had disappeared for the third time that day. 

“Shawn are we done yet…. Shawn dammit come back here!”

V-Companion 

“I thought you said the Verka were a friendly race,” Nathan yelled as he and the Doctor dashed for safety. “How was I to know that spitting was considered a declaration of war,” the Doctor yelled back putting on more speed. “You’re the one with the time ship Doc,” Nathan replied, “I’m just a law student.” 

Traveling with the Doctor was a hell of a lot better then the life Nathan had left behind a year ago after he had discovered he could fly, but sometimes Nathan wondered if he would be alive at the end of the day. Still Nathan wouldn’t change his new life for anything else in the world not even for a chance at the White House. 

Considering the Doctor pinstriped behind, Nathan decided being a companion did have its perks, alien quirks non-withstanding. “Are they shooting at us,” he yelled as something whizzed past his head. 

“They’re only poison darts,” the Doctor yelled back,” just duck and you’ll be fine.”

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes and it's characters belong to Tim Kring and NBC Universal and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
